The princess of eternal sleep
by O-Shnap
Summary: some spoilers. a demon eater has awaken and has set it's sights on Mao ,laharl ,and Adell. can they stop this evil before it's to late? will the bonus stories get any recognition? when will Axel and mid boss shut up?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disgaea series.

The room was Dimely lit with blue lights that entered through several large stained glass windows. The center of the room was occupied by a stone casket with a glass cover. Under the glass was a beautiful young girl. Her skin was pale and she had purple hair. Above the casket was four large ,stone angels gathered in a circle. One opened it's eyes revealing that it's eyes were made of diamonds. It suddenly began to Sing.

"Watch the sky You and I The Earth shall Shake Our queen awake to sing a lullaby"

The second opened it's eyes which were made of emeralds. It then began to sing.

"The flower grow time shall slow space will cease death release to sing a lullaby"

The third opend it's eyes which were made of saphires. It then began to sing.

"The seas will boil with our toil warrios fall as do all and sing a lullaby"

The final one opened it's eyes they were made of rubys. It began to sing.

"The skies turn red Arise? The dead Dance and Feast!  
Release the Beast!  
and sing a final lullaby"

The angels began to crack and crumble to the floor. They fell to the ground without harming the casket. The girl within still slept without being disturbed. The final angel fell and a slience took control of the room. A long pause filled the air. Suddenly and without warning the young girl awoke.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times and adjusted her vision. She used her e pink colored eyes and gazed at the empty room.

"I-I'm...Lonely."

Author's notes: The first part of the four part prologue.


	2. The BS story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disgaea series or it's characters but a crazy ,drunk hobo says he does and that it's cool that I write this.

King Krichevskoy ,sword in hand, charged into the castle's main hall. He gazed upon the large demon eater ,who was now in her true form. She was a large plant creature with many vines and thorns that grew from a singel larg flower creature. The demon eater laughed at what seemed like an easy victory.

"I am the princess of eternal sleep! you can't possibly defeat me!" The demon eater boasted.

"You are to full of yourself," King Krichevskoy replied, "I'm far more powerful."

"But I have a secret weapon." The plant monster said and lifted up the king's bride and love of his life.

"You fiend!" He exclaimed ,grinding his teeth. The anger within him grew as the one he loved was in the hands...err viens of an evil monster. He couldn't stand it he charged at the beast ready for the grandest battle of his life.

"What A load of Bull!" Laharl yelled ,interupting Etna's story telling. Laharl sat in his throne and infront of him ,sitting in a semi-circle, was his most trusted vassels and the closest thing he had to friends.

"What are you talking about it's right here in the king's journal?!" Etna said. She was in the center and held an old book ,that was King Krichevskoy's journal. To Etna's right ,Laharl's left, was the fallen angel Flonne. She sat and was intrigued by the story. To Etna's left was her student ,Hanako. She had a bored face on ,as they had done nothing in the past month.

"There is no such thing as a princess of eternal sleep!" Laharl Continued to argue.

"Yes there is!" Etna said and placed the open book in the prince's face, "There's a map to her palace right here!" Laharl took the book and looked it over. The blue hair demon closed the book and began to speak.

"To prove that I'm right and Etna's a stupid stinking liar! We're going to see this so called castle!"

"Really!" Flonne Said.

"WooHooo Road trip!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this?" Etna asked.

"What? Scared?" Laharl challenged.

"N-n-no!"

"Good cause we leave in an hour," Laharl stated. They soon left the large throne room to prepare for their journey. Unknown to our heroes they were under a watchful eye. As soon as he realized that the coast was clear ,he emerged from the shadows ,it was Vyers.

"Hmm this is bad if they were to reach that castle than the princess might awaken. I have to stop them...and why am I talking to my self?"

He than slipped and fell face first on the floor. He got up trying to save what was left of his cool guy look. he cleared his throat and rushed out to stop Larharl from making a big mistake.

Author's note:He talks to himself because he's the audiance's b--ch. This is the second part of the four part prologue.


	3. Tink's dramatic return

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disgaea series or it's characters.

The sun shone bright on Holt village and everybody was ever so busy ...some what. Adell was helping his father fix the roof of their house that was damaged in an epic battle that happened right before this chapter. Taro watched as his mother dropped random ingrediants into the large pot in front of their house. Rozalin laid in a lawn chair and spent her time sun bathing. Every thing seemed peaceful of course with Adell and his friends that usually dosen't last long.

"MISS ROZALIN!!" a voice called in the distance. The sound drew everyone's attention. In the distance a cloud of dust came ever closer to the small house. Everyone was curious ,except for Adell who was already battle ready incase it was an enemy. The cloud drew closer and closer to the house until it disappated just as it reached the house. In the place of the dust cloud was a blue demonic frog pulling himself off the ground.

"Tink? Is that you?" Rozalin asked ,still sitting on the lawn chair, "I thought you were changed back after the end of the second game."

"W-well you see I had a run in with Yukimaru's brother ,Fubuki, and kinda sorta got on his bad side. Now I'm like this...again," Tink said then lowwered his head in despair. "But that's beside the point! I was over looking the reconstruction of your castle and it seems that some of the demon workers have disappeared!"

"What happened?" Adell asked.

"We don't know! ...B-but there are rumors of similar disaperances near a castle , a while's away from alche city."

Rozalin stood up and had a serious face. She stared at her childhood friend and pointed a finger. "I have one question! Why are you rebuilding the castle?"

"Well ,I thought, since you decided to stay here with Adell that I could use it. heh. heh."

"Well that doesn't matter now!" adell announced as he jumped from the roof, "We have to help those workers!"

"Always ready to be the hero aren't you?" Rozalin said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Well if we don't help who will?" Adell stated.

"Oh well I guess there's no talking you out of this so I'll have to come and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Can I come too?!" Taro asked.

"I don't think it's sa-" Taro's dad was interrupted as he made his way down from the roof.

"Sure you can! it'll be fun!" Taro's mom stated.

"Honey! Are you sure this is safe?"

"Well he's a growing boy and needs to see the world." Taro's mom said the leand in close to whisper, "plus it gives us some well deserved alone time." The man's face then turned as red as an apple at his wife's comment.

"Well then let's get going," adell announced as he punched his fist into his open palm.

Author's note: hello all the peoples! This is the third part of the prologue. I know the prologue chapters are short but longer ones come after the next chapter. I swear!


	4. Dude is whipped

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea or any of it's characters.

It was a bright sunny day , the kind of day one would love to spend outside. However a certain young boy sat in a class room wondering why he decided to show up today. It was a demon child by the name of Mao. He leaned into his chair ,balancing on it's back two legs.

"So you decided to come to class for a change."

The voice was familiar to Mao and immidiatly knew it belonged to his friend Raspberyl. He leaned his head back and saw his pink haired friend ,standing behind him.

"Well there was nothing better to do"

"Suuuure there wasn't,"

He ignored the comment and began ignoring her as beryl began ranting on the things that he missed at school. He gazed at the ceiling and his thoughts wandered from topic to topic. His eyes grew heavy and began to close.

"Hey! GUYS!"

The loud call shocked Mao and he fell backwards and hit the floor. Mao sat up and grabbed his head ,that was throbing. Thevoiced that called out to them sounded familiar to the demon child. He took a look to confirm his suspicions. It was Almaz.

"What are you doing here?" Mao asked.

"well the princess sent me on a secret mission and thought that I would stop by and see you guys."

"Really!? what kind of mission!?" Beryl asked.

"Well there's this mysterious castle that's not on any map so she asked me to check it out and without question I accepted," The human explained.

"So you just said yes as soon as she asked?" mao questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Man , she's got you whipped," Beryl said.

"Am not!"

"Yeah dude ,you're totally whipped," Mao said as he finally stood up. Almaz grew an angered face and turned away from the two. "so when are we leaving?" Almaz turned in surprise at Mao's comment.

"Wait! Why would you come?"

"Because there's nothing better to do!" Mao replied as he jumped on his table in an overly dramatic fashion.

"And as a Netherworld Delinquent It is my sworn duty to continue in adding to the vast knowledge of our people." Beryl joined Mao in a similar manner.

Almaz knew there was no way of talking the zealots out of this and doubtfully agrees. The three companions left the class room and headed off on another adventure.

"I have the feeling we're forgetting something." Mao stated as they began down the school's long hallways.

Meanwhile in Mao's dungeon.

Auram layed down on the examination table ,where Mao conducted most of his experiments. He gazed to the left and then the right and realized no one was there.

"Heeellllooooooo. Someone Needs to Feeds the Super hero."

Author's note: last of the prologues (thank god). now I can focus on other things (like the next chapter for starters). oh and if anyone is wondering yes there is supposed to be an 's' on feed at the last part.


	5. The dark hero and the midboss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Disgaea series. They are ownd by...Robot jesus.

The large red and blue bus stopped at a sign that said "Bus stop". It let out two passengers and drove away. One of the former passengers was a large rock troll. Next to him was the other passenger. He had purple pants and a white overcoat that laid over his bare chest. Those who have watched his show ,Tripping with Axel, know him as the dark hero Axel.

"huh? Where'd everybody Go?" The dark hero wonded aloud as he realized that his filming crew was gone. Axel looked in various directions for his beloved crew. The rock troll switched his view towards Axel in bewilderment. As the troll watched the odd per son ,he realized that there was a sheet of paper on the dark hero's back.

"Hey," The rock troll said ,"there's something on your back."

"Really?"

Axel tried to grab the paper but it was out of his reach. His body twisted and turned as he reached for the small piece of paper. The troll gave out a sigh and grabbed Axel by the head. He lifted the blonde hair man off the ground ,Took the paper from his back ,set Axel back down and handed him the paper.

"Thanks Pal," Axel said but was replied only by and annoying look.

"I'm leaving now," The troll said and stomped away. Axel looked at the paper and read it out loud.

"Dear Axel ,darling. I have grown tired trying to convince you that there is no such thing as Isle de la Sabama Ramba ,Plus it's kinda dosn't make sense for an Island to be in an enchanted slash cursed forest, and that this is just another plot by the traveling channel to get rid of you! So me and the film crew are staying at a sweet hotel slash casino in Las Megas. Meet us there when you're done with your fake adventure."

Axel concentrated on the piece of paper for a good few second before he was hit with an idea.

"HA! I get it," He said as he moved to his super dramatic stance, "Obviously This Island hasn't been discovered yet and it's up to me ,The Dark Hero Axel, to discover it and rename it...Axel-land!" He gave a loud laugh of joy and fell down the slope that was just inches behind him. He let out "Ouches" and "Oohs" and "That hurts" as he traveled down the hill.

Else where in the forest ,unbeknownst to Axel but Beknownst to you cause I'm telling you, Laharl and his Vassels were traveling through the woods. Laharl was in front ,as usual, trying to act like he didn't care that he was in the middle of no where ; looking for a castle that may not even be there. Etna was behind him and had her nose in the late king's journal ,carefully reading the map. Flonne was next with her gaze constantly changing and looked amazed at the world around her. Hanako was last and had a tired face on and gave out a sigh every fifteen minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Hanako asked.

"No," Replied Laharl.

"What about now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No! No! No! and if you ask again I'll blast you to the moon!"

"What about now?" This time it was flonne who said it. Laharl's face grew red and was about to yell something when they felt a presence. They looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing on a branch of a tree.

"Who are you?!" Etna asked as she and her friends readied for batttle. The figure gave a smirk and a small chuckle.

"Why," It said, "I',m sadden that you have forgotten me." The voice was familiar to the group and it was confirmed as it stepped into the light.

"Yes It's me!" He exclaimed, "Dark Ad-"

"Midboss?! What the hell are you doing here?" Laharl yelled. The overlord's statement hit Midboss like a sack of heavy Salmon and he almost fell off from the branch. He gained his composer and exchanged harsh words with Laharl.

"Why you!! I curse the day you ever gave me that name!"

"Yeah. yeah. Now answer my question or you get blasted into bits."

"I came to stop you from making a big mistake."

"Oh yeah!?" Laharl taunted as his large sword glowed with a bright blue flame.

"No! Wait! Let me Explain!" Midboss was interupted by a large blast and went flying through the air ,screaming.

Back at Axel. He continued his falling journey down the slope and finally fell into a shallow creek. He lifted his face ,now drentched in water and mud, out of the water. He spit out a long stream of water from his mouth ,like a fountain.

"Atleast it can't get worse."

He suddenly heard screaming from above him. The dark hero looked up and saw an object getting bigger and bigger until it landed right on top of him with a loud ,BOOM! Axel gave out a groan of paine and soon noticed that he wasn't the only one. He looked at what had land on him and saw that it was a person.

"Hey buddy," Axel said ," You okey?"

"No!" Midboss exclaimed as he staggered up, " I have to stop them before they awaken that acursed beast."

"Beast?" Axel said to himself as he watched midboss walk away. Suddenly another Idea came into Axel's head. 'If I follow this guy,' He thought, 'and let him defeat the obviously powerful monster. I can get the proof that the beast is slain and take all the credit.' The dark hero stood up and followed his new 'partner' yelling at him to wait.

Author's note: Okey so here's the first real chapter with the loveable Axel in lead. I'm gonna write a chapter or two more befor I post the first of three bonus side stories. I wanted the characters to meet before I post the Bonus stories (and if anyone is wondering Larhal's group knows both adell's team and Mao's gang but Mao and Adell haven't met." Also the "Las Megas" part isn't just an allusion to Vegas but also an allusion towards a show. It's kinda obvious but a cookie to who ever guesses it right. 


End file.
